Hate That I love You
by BM201
Summary: Sakura and Madara not much to add to that. one shot collection
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..**

I don't know why I put up with him; I mean he's controlling and power hungry. He hasn't changed at all from the time when we first met, except for appearances. I have forgiven him for a lot of things; the live-in concubines, taking his own brother's eyes, and even denying me what I wanted most (a child). I don't want anything to do with him anymore, but each time I see him he says that he will soon have the eight and nine tails and will kill 'everyone' who opposes him, so avoiding death meant staying with him.

"The boy is adapting well to being a part of the Akatsuki." _His_ voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Madara you will get me caught." I wasn't that far away from the camps set up for villagers until the reconstruction of Konoha was complete.

"No one is around for miles." He stood a couple of feet away from my position under a willow tree. Taking his mask off, he slowly walked closer to me. No matter how much I loathed him, I couldn't help how breathless I get when seeing his gorgeous face with perfect features all Uchihas had, black eyes included the only thing that didn't suit him was his ridiculous haircut.

"Is that the only reason why you are here, to tell me how Sasuke is doing?"

"I also wanted to see you." I snorted, yeah right.

"I have to get back." I stood and walked a little past him, but his hand shooting out to grab ahold of my arm prevented me from moving any further. "What?"

"When I said I wanted to see you, I wasn't lying."

"You never see me without a reason."

"You're right; I need information on the nine tails."

"I don't know what you want to hear."

"Sakura!" His grip tightened on me.

"Let go of me." He merely glared at me. "**Naruto** is on a mission, so even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't, they didn't tell me where he was going." He released me slightly. "Can I go now?"

"You don't want to spend time with your husband while you can."

"No, I have to check on Tsunade."

"Why do you continue to defy me?" He caressed my cheek, pulling me close to him.

"Because I hate you."

"You hate me, even after I give this life, immortality."

"I never wanted it." He bent down pushing his lips against mine. I tried to resist, but was too overcome with pent up lust from the past couple of months. I returned the kiss with passion, putting my hand into his short hair. "I liked your hair better when it was long."

"Then I will grow it out." He smirked and pulled me back into another kiss, this time his tongue delving in my mouth, exploring. He lowered us to the ground, and took off our clothes. "No matter how long we have been together, I will never tire of your body." He gently touched the pink curls above the junction between my thighs. He kissed me again and entered me slowly, my body was screaming in pleasure as we joined once more. His thrusts were slow, yet very powerful hitting me in my main spot of pleasure over and over again. His face buried in my neck, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. My legs started quivering as I neared the edge, one thrust from Madara sent me flying.

"Madara!" He groaned into my neck and shot his seed into me.

"My beautiful Sakura, you will always be my weakness." I gently stroked his head as he rested against me. Why do I put up with him? Because in reality I love him with every fiber of my being.

**Madara and Sakura, was it good… if you have a specific guy you want Sakura to be with the REVIEW!**


	2. When You Were Young

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me….. (This was inspired by the Killers' song)**

**100 years ago**

My kimono lightly swayed back in forth as I walked through the new village named Konohagakure, the clan symbol on my back making it obvious to what my clan was, Haruno. I got to the deserted field and sat under the cherry blossom tree**, **trying to get some peace of mind since my father is trying to marry me off. The slight breeze was very comforting as it gently blew small parts of my long pink hair to the side. Another loud rumble was heard as the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, used a technique to build yet another building. I closed my eyes and quietly starting humming a lullaby.

"A beautiful song." I opened my eyes and stopped humming. In front of me was a man long raven colored hair, pale skin, black shirt, blue pants, red armor, and the new forehead protector for this village. What stood out the most were his eyes, when I first looked at him they were crimson with three tomoe, but when I looked closer they were coal black. "Forgive me if I frightened you, I heard you from afar."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was disturbing you,"

"You weren't disturbing me, your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you-,"

"Madara Uchiha." My eyes widen as I recognized his name.

"I didn't realize who you were Uchiha-Sama." I stood up and bowed respectively.

"No need for that—"

"Sakura Haruno." He walked close to me and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Sakura, how unimaginative." He let go of my hand and held a piece of my hair in his hand. "And why tenshi are you all by yourself?" My eyes left his as I looked at a petal on the ground.

"I came for peace and quiet from my family."

"Then your father must be looking to marry you off, am I right?" He dropped my hair piece.

"Yes," A looked back at him.

"You are beautiful, Sakura no hana I am surprised that you are not already married." My heart was pounding hard in my chest. A roar brought me out of a trance, this one was louder than all of the others, when it was complete a loud the shouts of a crowd followed. Madara seemed annoyed about something as he looked in the direction of the noise.

"Hashirama-Sama must have built the gate."

"It would seem." His voice was filled with malice. When he looked back to me, I saw the hatred in his eyes though that quickly disappeared. "Will you do me the honor of joining me for some delicious inarizushi?"

"I don't know about that Uchiha-Sama."

"I insist." He held out his hand, I hesitantly took it and we were off…..

**Two years later**

An ear piercing scream woke me from my sleep; I quickly got out of the bed and put on a robe. I ran in the direction of the scream, when I arrived I fell to my knees at the sight. Madara had two human eyes in his hands, and Izuna was on the ground.

"What have you done!" I yelled at Madara, before running to Izuna and holding him into my arms, his eye sockets pumping blood.

"It is necessary, I will call for some medics." I gasped at how heartless my husband is. He left suddenly left the room, leaving me alone with his younger brother.

**Three months later**

I cried in our—my room, Izuna died three weeks after his eyes were taken, honorably in battle. Today I got news from a shinobi that my husband challenged Hashirama to a battle, in result Madara was defeated.

"Madara-Kun." A wail sounded out, most likely from one of Madara's concubines. I stomped out of my room to where the other women were.

"Leave my home, now!" They all stared at me before scurrying out of the main Uchiha house. My eyes gathered with water as fresh tears came to me. Why did he have to do it, he promised he was over his obsession with power. I stood and walked through the empty halls back to my room and fell asleep onto the bed.

"Sakura…tenshi." A hand caressed my neck, and I awoke again for the second time. When I looked up, I saw Madara.

"Madara, you're dead."

"No, I performed a jutsu right before Senju attacked me, I would never leave you." He pulled me into a hug. I ran my fingers through his long hair, smelled his musky scent. I forcibly kissed him the butterflies flying all around my stomach, as if it were my first kiss again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I willingly submitted to him. Breaking our kiss, he took his clothes off along with mine and lay on top of me. His fingers touched everything as if memorizing my body. I touched his back, loving the way his muscles felt under my hands. He got in between my legs and entered me in one swift move.

"Madara," I moaned. He pulled all of the way of me, and then pushed back in roughly. He repeated the action many more times, until I came and clenched as tight as possibly around him, making him fill me up with his seed.

"We will be together forever, Jibun no yowa-sa."

**Okay that was the prequel for the first one shot. I've decided to make all of my Naruto one shots, collections of one shots for those specific characters (so stay on the lookout on my profile for chapters being added on). I hope this was good, I'm sorry if the translations were wrong I tried.**


End file.
